Oil, Metal, and Love
by KiwiZombieLala
Summary: This is a story about romance. Cid finds himself alone, until one day. The profanity-filled friendship quickly turns into love. The main character in this story is Cid Highwind, and my OC, Zoey Shinra.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned from Final Fantasy 7 do not belong to me, obviously. I have adopted the last name of Shinra from FF7 for my OC, Zoey. This is also my first ever fanfic, so please go easy on me. I am open to comments or suggestions though, and would appreciate them greatly.

Note: This is set six months after Shera and Vincent Valentine are married and leave Rocket Town to travel the world together. (I know this may seem like an odd couple, but that's how I see it fit.) This fic mainly revolves around Cid Highwind, and my original character, Zoey.

* * *

It was a lovely day for working on the Tiny Bronco. There was not a cloud in site, and the sun shown bright in the middle of the sky. Cid found himself alone, at first hating the silence, but enjoying it after a while. His temper seemed to go down exceedingly, though he was known to have an outburst every now and again when his plane wasn't running the exact way it should, or when some random kids ding-dong-ditched his house. (Which happens quite often since Shera went and married that vampire.) He wasn't always occupied by his planes, other times he was in town, buying more tools and parts, and especially more tea.

But today, Cid was not found out behind his house. Instead he was in town, but not for his usual reasons. He was instead observing a new mechanic, seeing what the quality of their work was. The pilot was a little thrown off by the fact that the said mechanic was a woman, not a man. He never quite saw women as exact equals. Cid saw them as fragile, though he knew they could throw a good right hook.

Cid sat outside of the shop, watching through the large garage doors as the mechanic flitted about, fixing this and that, and smoking several cigarettes in the process. So far what he observed was positive. The girl knew how to use a wrench, and she had a hell of a mouth on her. But it wasn't just the way she acted that drew the pilot to watch her. It was also her ink black hair, and the way her green eyes occasionally looked up from her work to meet his sky blue orbs. He knew she was watching him as well, but she never said a word to him. At least...she didn't say anything til today.

"Do you want me to fix your f--kin' bike or what?" The mechanic was now a few feet infront of him, one hand on her hip, and another holding a cigarette.

"My bike is fine. I only let my f--kin' hands touch this beaut," Cid added in an angry tone. He didn't like the fact that she was assuming that his motorcycle needed fixing.

"Oh and you've done a damn good job at that, haven't you?" The woman remarked sarcastically. She walked towards Cid and the bike, blowing smoke out her nose. "As a matter of fact, this peice of shit has more dings in it than an over-used hooker. Plus your exhaust is f--ked, and you need to change the oil."

Cid's eyebrows raised at her tone, he wasn't about ready to admit that she was right, and he did love a good fight. He looked at the bike again, finally noticing all the imperfections it had. He was always so fixated on his Tiny Bronco, that he didn't pay much attention to the condition of his motorcycle. "Yeah, well I could fix all that at my place for a lot f--kin' cheaper than you would charge me."

"You've got some nerve to sit outside my shop day in and day out, yet tell me that you don't need me to fix that peice of shit. I can have it looking sharp in no time, but you on the other hand would probably just change the oil and call it good." The mechanic scoffed. She took a long drag of her cigarette before blowing it in her face. "If you're that f--kin' concerned about the cost, I can lower my prices for you, just this once."

"Fine, do your best." Cid crossed his arms, a freshly lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

The woman wheeled the bike past Cid and into the shop before he could object. For the next few hours she was speeding around it, taking out every dent, and fixing any problem that she saw. She even added a brand new seat, which looked a lot more comfortable than the ripped up one Cid had before. After the mechanic was done fixing the problems, she went to work on painting it. Cid just sat back and watched, amazed at how she had read him so easily. The paint was sky blue, with clouds painted here and there, and within the sky there were a couple planes on each side of the bike. She finished up by adding Z on the very back of the bike, it being her trade-mark letter.

"Z? What the f--k does that stand for?" Cid scratched his head as he looked the bike over. He loved everything about it except for the fact that he didn't know what on earth that letter meant.

"It stands for Zoey, which is my name. I put 'Z' on all my work. Some people rarely notice it, but I see you have a damn good attention for detail....well except when it comes to the health of your bike." Again, she had a cigarette, quite warn out from the work she did on the motorcycle. She was covered from head to toe in dirt, oil, and paint, which she didn't bother to wash off.

"Oh....well how much is that going to cost me? I'm not going to pay an assload just because we didn't sign a written agreement on how much you were chargin' me for." Cid glanced at her, then went back to admiring the paint job on his motorcycle.

"....I suppose I could charge you....Dinner." Zoey said non-chalantly.

"Dinner? You're gonna make me buy you dinner? Well thats pretty cheap."

"I didn't say 'buy'. I just said dinner. You're going to make it for me. I'll be at your house at seven. It better be on the f--kin' table when I get there." Zoey had a lot of balls saying that sort of thing to Cid. It wasn't every day that he cooked, nor had he ever cooked for another person. Shera always did the meals, and he always worked on his planes.

"What the f--k! No f--kin' way am I making you dinner." Cid said, taking the cigarette from her hand and taking the biggest drag he could manage.

"Then you owe me 10,000 f--kin' Gil." Zoey snatched her cigarette from between his lips and glared. "And until I get that money, you're bike is as good as mine," She shoved him out of her shop then, and closed the garage door before he could get the chance to try and run off with his motorcycle.

"You f--kin'--- Gah! Fine I'll make you dinner, but don't go expectin' somethin' mighty fancy! I don't usually make dinners so don't blame me if it taste's like shit." Cid stormed off, knowing damn well Zoey was standing behind that garage door with a smile on her face. He knew she had won this battle, but only because she had his current transportation within his hands.

"Wait up, I didn't get your name. Plus, you can borrow my ride til your's dries. I'll bring it over tonight," Zoey called out as she jogged out of the shop.

"Cid Highwind. And where exactly is your--" He didn't get complete his sentence before he saw a jet black car, with a sleek look. It sat low to the ground, and it had a shine so beautiful that you could see the sky reflected in it. "Oh..."

"Just don't get any f--kin' scratches on it, or I'll kick your ass." Zoey tossed him the keys before turning around to walk towards the garage. "SEVEN!"

Cid raised his brow slightly, this day had been odd. He didn't bother saying anything else, because his mind was too plagued with questions. What was he going to cook tonight? Should he dress nicely, or should he just wear what he has on? He didn't know the answers. Instead of pondering any more, he got into the sleek black car, which looked like one of the latest Shinra model of cars. The pilot put the key into the ignition, closing the door as he got in. As he turned the key, he barely heard a soft purr. He assumed this sound meant it was on, but it was quite a change from the usual roar of his motorcycle, and Tiny bronco.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is set six months after Shera moves out of Cid Highwind's home and travel's the world with Vincent Valentine. Shera is also married to Vincent and now is known as Shera Valentine.

Cid is all alone now, but still keeps busy working on his planes. I am introducing an original character of mine who moves to Rocket Town, and is an automobile mechanic who used to work for Shinra Inc. Her name is Zoey. Tune into chapter two and learn an interesting bit of information about Zoey. (:

* * *

Putting the car in drive, he pulled out of the mechanic shop's parking lot. Surprising him, the car barely stuttered over the bumpy road, which needed re-paved quite badly. Cid was tempted to take the car for a joyride, but he ignored his urges, going straight home. When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that the car had a peculiar scent. He had been too caught up with everything else that he hadn't noticed any smell to the car. It wasn't of oil, nor was it body odor. It was a sweet, tangy scent. The pilot breathed in deeply, savoring the smell before he dared let the aroma leave his lungs.

Turning off the engine, he got out of the car, storing the keys in his jean's pocket. Cid ventured into the house, going straight for the kitchen. To his horror, he realized everything that he barely paid notice to. Dishes were stacked high, about a week's worth of dirty plates, slightly molded food stuck to some parts of the glass. He shuddered, not wanting to even touch the damned dirty things. The captain sighed and rolled up his sleeves, beginning to stack and scrape the dishes til they were able to be washed. Before Cid began, he put a cigarette to his lips, lighting it with no effort. Just looking at the mess in his house was exhausting enough. He moved around the house, grabbing any dirty plate, bowl, or cup in sight. He blew a fresh cloud of smoke out every few feet that he walked. If Shera were here, she would probably had fainted, since Cid rarely did any housework.

The pilot stopped in the middle of the hallway, a look of confusion crossing his face. "What the f--k am I doing?" He looked around, quite displeased with the fact that he was doing chores. He took a long drag of his cigarette before putting it out, cussing the whole way to the kitchen sink. With much self-protest, he started his work, washing and drying dishes, then putting them away; dusting every surface; re-arranging things til he saw it fit; hiding all of his porn; and finally, having another cigarette.

He damn near collapsed in his recliner, feeling as if he had just compete in some sort of athletic competition that required much running. Cid propped his legs up on the coffee table, beginning to relax before he attempted to cook. The pilot thought hard on what to make, having no clue what she liked, or disliked. If he made something with tons of meat in it, she could be a vegan, or if he cooked too much vegitables, she could be a meat-lover. He sighed in defeat half an hour later, still having thought of nothing.

Glancing at the clock, he dropped his cigarette. He only had one hour before she showed up, and he still had no clue what to cook, what to wear, or what to serve as a beverage.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Cid picked up his cigarette, jamming it into the ashtray. He rushed to the kitchen to look at what food he had. To his horror, his cabinet's were bare, except for a few canned food items, and a rotten banana. The captain went to his fridge and found the same thing: An expired gallon of milk, three take-out dinners that have probably been there for ages, and two entire rack's of Amberbock beer. Before he blinked twice, Cid was out the door and in the car. He started it, breathing in the same sweet aroma from earlier.

Backing out, he raced to the marketplace, hoping he could just grab things and go. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Shera's small car. He definitely had to find her, make her pick out some food, and cook it. He felt bad that he couldn't invite her, but he needed Shera to help him.

Cid caught Shera just before she was about ready to leave. His breathing was labored, partially because he was in a hurry, and the other half was due to his smoking habits. "Shera!"

The woman turned around, hearing that familiar voice she hadn't heard in months. "Cid? Whats wrong? Did you burn down the house? Oh god, did you crash the Tiny Bronco?!"

"No! Fuck no! I just need to cook a dinner...and it needs to be done in, oh....fourty-five minutes. But I don't have the fuckin' ingredients, and I can't fuckin' cook shit and I just can't do it Shera!" Cid nearly hyperventilated with how stressed out he was about Zoey coming over. "Please, you must help me..."

Shera raised a brow before bursting out in laughter. It took her a few minutes to respond, and a couple more due to the face that Cid was giving her. "Oh...Cid. Of couse I'll help you," she let out a few more stray giggles before leading him back into the store. She handed Vincent the groceries as he gave her an understanding nod. Cid and Shera walked quickly around the store, Cid holding a basket, and Shera tossing random food items in it as they sped through. It was only about five minutes worth of shopping before Shera looked in the basket and smiled.

"Okay, thats all we need for ingredients. Now, you have gil on you, right?" Shera said softly as she handed the basket to the cashier to ring up.

Cid rushed to check his pockets, any pocket. He gave the woman a very sorry look, making it obvious that Shera would be the one paying for the food. "I'm so fuckin' sorry....I was just in this huge hurry, and --"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Zoey and you will have a nice night." Shera smiled happily and handed the money over to the cashier. She grabbed the food and waited for her change.

"Thanks so mu--....wait, how did you know I was making dinner for Zoey?" Cid raised a brow, he knew he hadn't mentioned the mechanic's name, and he was pretty sure up until now that Shera had no clue who the mechanic was, or even that there was a new one in town.

"Oh, I have my sources." The woman giggled, not saying any more than that, no matter how much Cid demanded that she tell him. She followed him to the sleek black car, which was the newest Shinra model. It hadn't even come out on the market for others to buy yet. She opened the passenger's door and set the bag of food down. "Are you still curious as to how I know who she is?"

"Damn, Shera. I fuckin' said that already." Cid said, lighting up a cigarette since they were finally outside.

"Have you seen anyone else in the world who has a car like this? Its the latest model of cars being put out by Shinra Inc. Only the relatives and the employee's, including the retired ones, get this car before anyone else does." Shera looked at him, wanting him to guess exactly how Zoey had the car.

"So what? She's privilaged." Cid shrugged, not paying full attention. He took a long drag of of the cigarette, blowing it out to into the sky.

"Shinra. She is a Shinra...Zoey Shinra." Shera said sternly as if she had scolded him several times in the past. It was actually Vincent that was teaching her to put strength behind her voice. "She is Rufus's younger sister."

Cid choked slightly, unable to beleive what Shera had just said, especially how she said it. "How can she be Rufus's fuckin' sister? She looks nothing like him!" The pilot paced back and forth now, unable to stand still any longer. He was completely confused, trying hard to get the peices to fall back into place. "She has black hair...he has fuckin' blonde hair. Green eyes versus blue eyes. What the fuck?"

"The Shinra Leader had an affair with one of his employees a while back. She was a beautiful woman, looked exactly like Zoey. Fortunately they mechanic you're fond of received none of the typical Shinra family genes. Plus, I heard that she hates Shinra Inc. with a passion. She used to live in one of the Sector's in Midgar. You know, the one that Shinra demolished? Well she chose to live there with the people whom were nicest, them being the poor people of the slums." Shera said, trying to shove him towards the drivers side of the car. "Come on, we have to get to cooking that meal, you only have thirty minutes."

Cid was lost for words. Everything that she said made sense, but he was still completely confused. A daughter of Shinra, but a supporter of AVALLANCH? He sighed before putting his cigarette out on the ground. "Well that makes sense..."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is set six months after Shera moves out of Cid Highwind's home and travel's the world with Vincent Valentine. Shera is also married to Vincent and now is known as Shera Valentine.

Cid is all alone now, but still keeps busy working on his planes. I am introducing an original character of mine who moves to Rocket Town, and is an automobile mechanic who used to work for Shinra Inc. Her name is Zoey. Tune into chapter two and learn an interesting bit of information about Zoey. (:

* * *

It was five minutes til seven, Shera had already made the meal, set the table, and put the dinner in the oven to keep it warm until Zoey would show up. Cid didn't know what he would have done if Shera hadn't saved the day. He was still nervous that the new mechanic would be at his door at any moment, even if she was a sister to Rufus Shinra. He poked through the clothes that Shera had also laid out upon his bed for him to put on. They weren't too casual, but not too dressy either. He smiled slightly, missing how Shera had always kept him organized. He threw on the clothes, but left his goggles on to hold his cigarettes.

Opening one of the many beers in his fridge, he sat down at the table, lighting a cigarette as well. He relaxed a little with alcohol and nicotine fresh in his system. It was only a minute til seven, and he wondered if she would be exactly on time, or fashionably late. It has been years since Cid has been on a date. Especially one that took place at his home. He would usually tell a woman to fuck off if she forced him to make her dinner, but there was something about Zoey Shinra that sparked his interest in many more ways than one.

Right in the middle of his thoughts, the doorbell rang. Cid sprang to his feet, taking a large drink of his beer, then nearly ran to the door. He waited a few seconds, catching his breath, before he opened the door. Standing there in an outfit as sleek as the new Shinra model of cars was Zoey. His eyes traveled from the soles of her black boots, to her skin-tight and ripped jeans, then the black leather halter-top, before they finally reached the green of her eyes. The pilot hoped Zoey couldn't read minds, fearing that she might slap him if she ever found out what had just crossed Cid's mind.

Standing to the side, Cid motioned for her to come in. "Hey Zoey, Dinner is all finished and keeping warm in the oven. I also have some Amberbock if you're interested in having a beer."

"Shut the fuck up, I haven't even come inside yet." Zoey walked in, the heels of her black boots making a strong clicking sound with every step she took. "But I will take that beer." As she had passed him, she took the cigarette right out of his mouth, as he had done to her earlier that day at the mechanic's shop. She took a long drag of his cigarette, savoring the smoothe taste as she blew it out.

Cid walked into the kitchen. "What the fuck," he mumbled under his breath, "Don't appreciate nothin," whatever else he had said was too quiet for any ears to hear, though every now and then there was an audible 'fuck' and 'damnit'.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**....To be continued.**_


End file.
